this_is_americafandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 5
TITLE: Hail APC CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Venti Failure On their way to their base in Dakota, Eliza and her team, The Saviors, are mapping out their plans for any future attacks need be necessary. Theirs a disagreement in plans between Mom wanting things to work this way and Eliza and wanting things another way. They touch down on base and walk to the headquarters head room where the Sergeant Jeph is. To discuss and see if the full proof plan is good enough to work. Ben who arrived with Eliza and team deviates and walks away to “handle some business”. Back in the head quarter office Mom, Eliza, The Sergeant, and other random team member are having heated discussion about what they plan on doing. Then suddenly a loud boom is heard outside, followed by gunshots. Their getting ambushed by Randal Savage and the APC. The APC are easily being picked off and killed one by one. During this whole time Eliza and the friends are in the HQ being protected by only a few soldiers. Mom confused and frustrated not knowing what to do, or how it happened sits and waits. Then boom! The door busts down and Randal Vector with a K-I79 shoots towards everyone. Everybody ducks as quick as they can dodging the flying bullets. He says he’s only here for the mother. So she willingly give herself up. That’s when (surprise!) Ben comes around Randal in his APC uniform coming out to the group that he was a mole in the team and he shoot mom in head. Eliza cries and they drag her body and retreat back to where they came from. GENRE: ' Action '''PROTAGONIST: ' Eliza 'ANTAGONIST: ' Randall Vector 'MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: ' '''Ben (Good guy turned bad, the traitor) - Young, Handsome man who enters the group wanting to be recruited by Eliza. He gets close to her and they develop a romantic relationship. Eliza falls for Ben and they go on to rule the Saviors in the fight against tyranny. But it is then revealed that Ben is a double agent truly working for the APC. Mrs. Dawson - Mother of Eliza Michelle, Never really understood why her husband founded the Dirty Dozen group as her ideology has always been about peace and understanding. She is a believer in non-violent protests and supports her daughter in her quest for change. Her quick-wit and jokes make her an instant fan favorite. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): DMZ – Demilitarized Zone in the middle of the 2 territories. Mostly used as a battlefield but more investigations of the zone reveals new life and mew possibilities.' ' ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: ''' You find out Ben was really working for APC and the whole time he was just a mole sending information back to Randal about the wear about of Eliza and others. '''MEDIUM: Cable Television Series WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: ''' Way better to tell than to show exactly what’s going on and being able to really experience the shock of the plot as in this story a major twist happens which will only drive engagement. '''PLATFORM: HBO 'WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: ' HBO has our target market and their experience with other world building shows can be used to our advantage. Also, since HBO is a premium cable channel we have more freedom to tell the story we want to tell exactly how we want to tell it.